PSA for Pedophiles
WARNING: Videos of this PSA will not be uploaded onto this wiki, due to scenes of Graphic Violence, Disturbing Imagery, and Rape, please search and watch at your own risk! Description: the PSA starts with the letters “PSA” in red, before fading to a scene of a little girl named “Little Susie” after the narrator asks her if she thinks she is safe in school, he then replies that Susie is wrong, as the girl suddenly gets a scared impression on her face, before the narrator tells her that there are people outside waiting to hurt her, and to watch out for “Peter the Pedophile” for which the scene cuts to an ugly man in a van, he then tells her that Peter will be nice to see her and even offer her candy to go into his van, however Susie is then told that Peter will make her do “naughty things”, for which Peter is then shown stuffing Susie into the crotch of his pants as he says “OH F*ck yeah”, the scene then cuts to Susie being chained to a table deeply panicking, as the narrator says when he’s done he tries to get rid of her, and that Peter will cut her up into pieces as Peter is shown with a chainsaw in his hands getting ready to kill the scared Susie, as she screams, and it cuts to Peter dragging a blood covered bag as the narrator says that he will take Susie’s body to the lake to get rid of the evidence, and that so he could hurt more people, as the scene then cuts back to the now traumatized Susie the narrator then warns that Peter could even killed her entire family, and when the narrator advises Susie to not go near strangers, she responds “OK”, as she hugs her teddy bear so hard causing it’s head to pop off, Susie then runs away to safety, only to hear a Screech and crash, which the next shot reveals that Susie has gotten run over by a car, as the narrator finally says “Oh uh, and also look both ways before crossing” and the PSA finally ends there! Animation: Old classic Film style (if ugly) animation! Music/Sounds: we can hear some calm music playing in the beginning, but as we see the scenes happening the music at the end suddenly shifts to eerie and sharp piano music, as for the sounds we could hear Peter moaning as he’s raping Susie, and we could hear Susie screaming as she’s about to get murdered, as well as the water splashing as Peter throws the bag of dismembered body parts into the lake, and at the end we could hear the car screeching and crashing as Susie gets ran over! Availability: Rare, only seen on two YouTube channels! SCARE FACTOR: Nightmare, boarding Off the Scale. The eerie piano music, the ugly looking animation, Susie getting raped, murdered and then thrown into the lake, the disturbing imagery being shown, and of course the horrific ending. All of which could be enough to scare anyone, the narrator does not help either! Category:PIFsCategory:Child Abuse PIFsCategory:Nightmare-rated PIFsCategory:NSFWCategory:Off the scale